Patient Updates for Dr. Keen, 2019
Its funny, but during my time at Hillbrook I didn't expect that patient updates would be considered a priority to the higher ups, much less something that would come with a threat of extreme physical harm. Between that, the inmate escapes, the riots, the insane superhumans, the enemy cult, and the...musicals, I'm finding Hillbrook to be the most unusual place I've ever practiced medicine at. Still, its better then my last job. That aside lets get to the meat of the matter: Patient #851, Louie Sipher, aka “The Devil”. Mr. Sipher's condition has deteriorated severally since my first interview with him. Before that he seemed to be at least rather emotionally stable and nonviolent, despite his delusions about being the literal Devil. Since then however he has become prone to mood swings and violent outbursts, cursing God and often trying to attack anyone seen wearing religious symbols of any kind, as well as often talking about how the whole concept of Hope is “a far worse torture than anything I or my brethren could have dreamed” and other such nonsense. I've resorted to taking a page out of my superior's book and begun subjecting Mr. Sipher to daily electric shock treatments and heavy sedatives. Which have become moderately successful. Patient #853, Michael Doe, aka “The Hooligan”. Besides the stupidity that was the “fight club”, Patient #853's condition seems to be largely unchanged. While I believe that I am starting to understand Mr. Doe better over time, I have yet to come up with a treatment that could curb his more homicidal tendencies, though Dr. Wickman's....lets go with “therapy”, has certainly helped lower the amount of causalities caused by the subject during his stay here. In the surrounding state, not so much. Patient #854, June Doe, aka “The Beast of Mulberry Street”. I believe my radical treatments for June have been working better than I could have ever hoped. Through a mixture of positive and negative reinforcement we have taught the woman to use the toilet and clean herself in the shower, as well as not to attack other humans (at least not the ones dressed like orderlies or doctors). I wouldn't claim that she at all understands the differences between right and wrong yet, but she seems to get that certain actions result in severe pain and others result in food. Recently I've even gotten her to start wearing clothes, which has allowed me and a pair of orderlies to walk her about the common areas of the asylum. I believe that with enough time and effort she may one day be able to reenter society, but not anytime soon. When shown various photographs and asked what she wants to eat, the first thing she always chooses is still the picture of children. Patient #857, Carrollton Marlow, aka “The Clown Killer”. Currently Carrolton Marlow is...missing. I know that in most circumstances we would assume that the patient had simply escaped (not an unheard of thing at this asylum I'm afraid), but I'm not sure this is the case though. To explain, since more normal psychiatric methods were proving ineffective for our clown murderer, I decided to attempt a more sledgehammer style method of therapy. I had Mr. Marlow restrained to a chair and gagged in an interview room. Then I had professional clowns that I had hired, come in, do their act, then sit down, remove their makeup, and tell the patient a little bit of their life story. Why the decided on their profession, some funny on the job stories, their families, things of that nature. I had told said clowns that the patient simply suffered from extreme coulrophobia (something which is probably part true) and not that Carrolton was the infamous murderer that he was. I was able to wrangle about twelve performers for this therapy session. When it was all over and I had the gag removed from his mouth, the man looked at me in tears and said, “You didn't hear them, did you?” “Of course I could hear them I was right next to you the whole time,” I answered, confused. “No. They said they were coming to get me...” Marlow told me, weeping. I sighed, thinking the whole thing was a failure, and then had the patient returned to his room. The next day however...he was just gone, his cell empty and the man simply vanished. The security cameras caught nothing, none of the over night staff heard anything, security caught nothing, the room's door was even still locked! The only evidence left in the cell was some of Marlow's blood, scuff marks that appeared to come from some rather large shoes, and a bright yellow button. I have no answers. Category:Patient Update Category:Dr.Keen